And when he lands
by youko367
Summary: Nunca sentiu uma atração incrivelmente forte por alguém a ponto de imaginar uma separação ser pior do que a própria morte? dizia Donna Ana a sua nova confidente. Don Giovanni de Mozart com amores trocados e uma visão diferente.


Espanha, 1831

Noite e dia eu escravo

Em uma noite fria de Março, um homem joga pedras com a intenção de acertar um pequeno alvo de folhas secas enquanto esbravejava sua sorte tendo como companhia apenas a luz fraca que vinha de sua lamparina enquanto a neve fina começava a cair do alto.

"Leporello, você está aí?"

Uma voz masculina ecoou nas sombras.

"Sim, quem me chama?"

O homem respondeu.

"Não conhece seu patrão?"

Dessa vez a voz se tornou mais próxima.

"Antes não o conhecesse."

Leporello respondeu

"O que tu disseste maldito?"

O senhor que falava se revelou por completo diante do seu servo, que ao reconhecê-lo se curvou em sinal de respeito.

"Oh meu senhor, és tu?"

"Que pergunta ridícula, quem mais seria seu tolo?"

"Não sei meu patrão, qualquer algum que saiba quem sou"

"Quieto, fale baixo. Há quanto tempo esta aqui?"

"Há uma hora como o senhor me ordenou."

Don Giovanni observava o imenso casarão atrás de Leporello.

"Bom, alguém saiu ou entrou na casa?"

"Não meu senhor, estão todos dormindo, devíamos fazer o mesmo; é uma noite fria para se passar na rua."

"Chega de falar besteiras, você sabe por que estamos aqui."

"Sei? Bem; e qual o nome, preciso saber para colocar na lista."

Don Giovanni se voltou para seu servo com o olhar zombeteiro.

"Caro homem, por acaso viu no salão do rei a filha do comendador?"

Leporello se cala para pensar por alguns instantes, deixando Don Giovanni impaciente com a demora.

"Não meu patrão, com aquele banquete não vi filha de ninguém, fazia tempo que eu não comia tanto."

"Tu respiras comida ou ar seu porco? A filha do comendador, Donna Ana; estou enamorado por ela e creio que ela esteja por mim; vou tentar minha sorte com ela esta noite."

"Donna... Ana." Leporello tira um pequeno livro de anotações e começa a escrever.

"Tu fiques aqui vigiando enquanto eu subo para o quarto dela."

"Meu senhor, perdão, mas... A dama sabe que o senhor vai se pendurar nas suas janelas?"

"Vai ficar fazendo perguntas sem sentindo até eu te bater?"

"Não meu senhor, me perdoe."

"Conversei com ela, pouco admito; sei que é prometida de Don Octtavio este estava grudado nela como um cachorro com seu osso, mas o seu olhar foi o convite que eu esperava para essa noite."

"Escrito era mais fácil não acha? Olhares costumam ser ambíguo, meu patrão."

"Ah, quanta paciência ainda me resta com teus comentários. Vá para o seu posto e fique a vigiar a rua, irei subir."

Don Giovanni apoiava-se entre os tijolos que formava a parede onde ficava o quarto de Donna Ana; sem dificuldade chegou à sacada onde encontrou a enorme janela semiaberta, foi preciso pouca força para a janela se abrir por completo, neste momento o vento levantou as brancas cortinas do quarto enquanto Don Giovanni retirava o seu imenso manto negro. Ele adentrou fechando as janelas para evitar o vento frio. De inicio procurou por Donna Ana com o olhar até achar o véu que rodeava a cama em que ela estava repousada. Havia pouca iluminação, apenas uma vela iluminava o local. Ao reconhecê-la ele retira suas botas e seu chemise aproximando lentamente, abre o fino véu revelando o que se escondia por trás dele.

Donna Ana dormia com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, o emaranhado dos seus cabelos encaracolados se espalhava por seus ombros e costas a cobrindo como se fosse um segundo coberto, este por sinal era fino e lhe cobria a cintura e suas pernas. Don Giovanni sentia um imenso prazer apenas em contemplar a jovem nobre em seu sono, percorreu os olhos por todo o seu corpo, pernas, quadril e costas até o ombro nu que revelava palidez de sua pele. O desejo o envolvia a ponto de ser dolorosamente sufocante.

Ele deu um passo para frente se aproximando mais do leito de Donna Ana, neste momento esta se virou revelando a sua face em que alguns cachos rebeldes a cobria. Era a visão de uma pintura, um quadro, certamente alguma que ele tinha visto em alguma igreja ou em uma casa de artes que despertara o insaciável desejo pelas mulheres. Ele tenta se aproximar mais ainda e foi neste momento que Donna Ana abriu os olhos dourados; ele se manteve no lugar com os olhos fixos nela que sem compreender tentava identificar o homem diante de si.

"És tu, Don Juan Tenório?"

Ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela tocando um de seus cachos que caia sobre o seio.

"Sim minha vida, sou eu, vim como prometido." E os dedos continuavam a brincar com o cabelo da jovem.

"Como entrastes aqui? Há guardas por todos os lugares."

Ele sorriu e segurou o queixo de Donna Ana para direcionar o olhar a ele.

"Isto não importa minha querida, podem tirar minha vida se quiserem; no entanto morrerei feliz por ter passado alguns minutos a sós com tamanha beleza"

Ele se inclina sobre Donna Ana que ao perceber se desvia.

"Por favor, parta dos meus aposentos."

Ela disse se cobrindo com o cobertor até seu queixo. Don Giovanni sorriu conforme a luxuria o ordenava, tomou a delicada mão da jovem e depositou um beijo, Donna Ana apenas observou.

"Como partir em tal momento? Minha deusa; eu serei um amante melhor do que Don Octtavio acredite. Tanta beleza assim seria desperdiçada com um homem que não da o seu devido valor."

"Sou fiel aos meus votos senhor" ela respondeu firme.

"Seus votos, ou os votos de seu pai que lhe abriga a casar com que não é seu escolhido; casamentos assim é um desperdício de tempo o casal nunca saberá o verdadeiro significado do amor."

Ele fez uma pausa e se debruçou por cima da nobre impedindo que ela se desvinculasse.

"Deixe-me minha amada lhe mostrar como o verdadeiro amor é prazeroso e mais digno do que o simples dever"

Sua frase soou mais como um sussurro.

"Meu senhor eu não..."

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Don Giovanni sela seus lábios com os dele, ela se debate na tentativa de separar o contato recém-criado, mas o corpo masculino já estava por cima dela impedindo os seus movimentos mesmo assim ela continuava a se contorcer e Don Giovanni apenas achava que tudo era um pequeno jogo feminino. O beijo se tornou mais intenso, urgente, à medida que Donna Ana mostrava resistência, por fim sentindo o seu corpo já cansado ela se rendeu ao beijo, Don Giovanni aprecia o gosto do gesto tímido da jovem enquanto suas calças ficavam apertadas com o volume de sua excitação.

Ele retira os lábios dos da nobre e os deposita em seu pescoço, depois no ombro e por ultimo o começo de seu busto, não satisfeito ele desceu a alça da camisola que ela usava revelando assim os seus seios onde deitou os seus lábios, mas uma vez Donna Ana se movimenta a fim de escapar das caricias do sedutor sendo inútil já que Don Giovanni a prendeu com mais força contra a cama. Um de seus mamilos rosáceos era sugado enquanto os seus braços eram separados e erguidos acima de sua cabeça pelas mãos rápidas e grandes do senhor, este por sua vez procurava a parte mais sensível do corpo da jovem senhora onde pudesse aliviar o seu desejo, assim, encostou levemente o seu sexo contra o sexo de Donna Ana, esta ao perceber o que se seguiria fechou os olhos na tentativa de que as estranhas sensações em seu corpo sucumbissem rapidamente.

Não demorou muito até Don Giovanni achar o orifício que tanto gostaria de entrar, se posicionou empurrando com força, porem havia uma barreira a ser vencida e com cinco tentativas o seu membro latejante entrou por completo no pequeno espaço que lhe cabia; Neste momento Donna Ana tentou gritar com a dor que lhe abateu, mas logo foi abafada pelo beijo repentino de seu amante; alguns segundos se passaram e os movimentos começaram lentos e intensos já que cada estocada retirava um gemido abafado do nobre cavaleiro que contemplava a face corada de Donna Ana enquanto acariciava um de seus seios descobertos. Ele gemia, arfava e suava encima da jovem senhora, era visível o grande prazer que desfrutava estando em uma região úmida, perfeita e extremamente apertada que nunca fora tocada.

Donna Ana mantinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, mas não para fugir da sensação e sim uma tentativa de sentir ao máximo o prazer que de certa forma também a invadia.

"Oh Céus ..."

Sua exclamação saiu entre gemidos que se intensificaram ao sentir o seu corpo ser tomado pela onda de gozo. Don Giovanni sentiu os músculos da mulher contraírem em espasmos o seu membro e como resposta o liquido pegajoso que dele saiu preencheu por completo o ventre de Donna Ana. Ambos ofegavam; pouco tempo depois que as respirações começavam a se estabelecer, Don Giovanni se retira de dentro da jovem senhora e desaba ao seu lado na cama, no entanto ela muda de posição dando as costas para ele que rapidamente a envolve em seus braços.

"Minha cara, meu amor, como sou feliz por esse momento ao seu lado."

Ele falou inalando o cheiro suave dos cabelos dela. Donna Ana se vira a fim de olhar para a face de Don Giovanni, não via e nem procurava contentamento nos olhos do senhor, apenas sentia remorso pelo ato cometido ter lhe dado o prazer que estava planejado na noite de núpcias de seu casamento.

"E eu lamentarei minha sorte se alguém descobrir."

Suas palavras foram abafadas por um leve choro, esta cena deixou Don Giovanni pensativo, não queria ferir a jovem porem não quis perder a oportunidade que fora dada.

"Não há espaços para lamento minha deusa; durma, amanha terá sua paz novamente."

Com o polegar ele limpou uma lagrima que escoria do rosto de Donna Ana depositando ali um suave beijo e posteriormente em seus lábios, foi um beijo longo e terno em que Donna Ana retribuiu da mesma forma sem objeção.

A porta do quarto se abre, por ela atravessa um homem já de idade com seus cabelos e barba brancos este retira o véu que envolvia o leito dos dois amantes que ao perceberem se afastam um do outro.

"Filha impura, como se atreveu a manchar a sua honra e a de sua família?" O homem em cólera esbofeteia a face de Donna Ana que com o golpe cai ao chão em meio as lagrimas.

"Não meu pai, não sou culpada"

"Cale-se, depois do bom casamento que lhe consegui como pode ser tão ingrata? E tu senhor ira sofrer por ofender a mim e a minha filha."

O pai de Donna Ana retira a espada da bainha que trazia consigo e ponta a lamina para Don Giovanni, este ainda nu se vestia enquanto ignorava o homem a sua frente.

"Não desejo lutar com um velho como tu."

"Então pretendes fugir? se depender de mim, não ira muito longe."

O velho investe a lamina da espada contra Don Giovanni que desvia rapidamente para trás porem o golpe corta-lhe superficialmente o ventre da lateral ate o centro e o sangue jorra como um riacho.

"Seu velho miserável."

Ele disse entre os dentes, em um movimento rápido ele saca a sua pistola e dispara contra o peito do comendador que com o choque da bala é arremessado para trás. Donna Ana vê tudo paralisada ainda sentada no chão, depois de alguns minutos fez o silencio no quarto, o velho parava de agonizar, sua vida havia terminado.

"O que fizestes?"

Disse ela olhando em choque fixamente para Don Giovanni que ainda mantinha a arma levantada na direção do velho.

"Ana; foi um acidente."

Ele tentava se explicar enquanto ela corria até o corpo de seu pai.

"Oh céus; tu mataste meu pai, minha única família e agora o que será de mim?"

Vozes vinham do corredor, Don Giovanni pegou todos os seus pertences e correu para a sacada em que entrou, pulou e caiu por cima da neve que se acumulava no chão, ao pular sentiu o corte em seu ventre latejar, olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém.

"Leporello onde estás patife?" o seu servo sai de trás de uma arvore e corre até seu senhor.

"Meu patrão o que aconteceu, ouvi um tiro. Não me diga que estás morto?" Leporello se afasta ao ver o sangue escorrer de Don Giovanni.

"Como morto se estou falando contigo sua besta, me ajude a levantar." O seu servo o auxilia a ficar de pé.

"Alguém morreu lá dentro senhor?"

"Creio que sim."

"Oh, mataste Donna Ana?"

"Claro que não; foi o pai dela."

"Melhor, agora terá um exercito em seu rastro."

"Pare de falar asneiras e vamos sair daqui antes que os guardas apareçam."

Don Giovanni olhou pela ultima vez para a janela de Donna Ana, depois correu com ajuda de Leporello para longe se escondendo na escuridão.


End file.
